Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Version) '09
|engine = VR38DETT SpecV |torque = 433.97 ft-lb |power = 478 BHP |pp = 537 PP |displacement = 3799 cc |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 208mph (334kph) (MAX) |0-60 = |aspiration = Turbo |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4650mm |width = 1895mm |height = 1370mm |displacement = 3799cc }} The Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Version) '09 (not to be confused with the Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Special)) is a road car produced by Nissan. It is an alternate variant of the Nissan GT-R SpecV '09, which was used in some of the training in GT Academy, Polyphony's competition to find the best gamers in the world and transform them into racers. It differs from its regular counterpart for the addition of some GT Academy decals. It only appears in Gran Turismo 5. In-game description The Nissan GT-R (R35) has been hailed all over the world as one of the most impressive and fastest sports cars in existence. Taking things one step further was the "Spec V" high performance version that went on sale in February 2009. This model was created for people who felt more at home driving on racetracks than public roads. Unavailable in the U.S., the price for the GT-R Spec V in Japan was also impressive, costing 7.14 million yen more than the standard model. It's price of 15.75 million yen equated to roughly US$150,000 according to the exchange rates at the time. Upon first glance, you can hardly tell the difference between the Spec V and the stock car: Both were equipped with the same 478 BHP twin-turbocharged 3.8 liter inline-6, 6-speed automatic gearbox and all-wheel drive. But you needed to look deeper to find the true reason for the Spec V's existence, among them were the carbon brake discs, aluminum forged wheels and Bilstein suspensions with new settings. The Spec V's engine had a feature called "High Geared Boost" system, which raised turbo pressure for 80 seconds, providing 433.9 lb-ft of maximum torque and greatly improving torque from 3200 to 5200 rpm. This came in handy when accelerating out of corners. The exhaust system was redesigned to reduce exhaust resistance and improve cooling . Also helping to cool the car down were a new carbon front grille and brake cooling ducts. A new spoiler and diffuser highlighted changes to the rear to help air flow. Look inside the cabin and you'll see that the car was transformed from a 2+2 to a two-seater with carbon bucket seats. As a result, the car weighed a full 60 kg lighter than the standard GT-R which tipped the scales at 1740 kg. The GT-R Spec V was to the GT-R what the GT2 or GT3 was to the Porsche 911. This particular car is outfitted with a "GT Academy" livery. Acquisition GT5 Despite being a Premium Car, this car cannot be purchased. However, it can be won by getting all gold in the S License tests. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 12 Cars